StarCrossed Lovers
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: When Lady Esme comes to Camelot Merlin finds himself falling for her pretty handmaid. But is all as it seems? Set sometime during series 2. Merlin/OC. Arthur/Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Merlin fic. I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you would like me to carry on.**

* * *

><p>Dawn had broken over Camelot and the first few notes of birdsong seemed to pass along the breeze.<p>

Everything was peaceful…quiet…

But on a hillside, about a mile away from the castle gates, two figures on white horses came to halt, staring down at the city below.

"You know the plan," uttered the first, a long purple hood draped across her face.

There was a long pause before the other finally spoke, her voice quiet.

"Yes my Lady."

"Good," murmured the first once more, "for this may be the only chance we get."

And with that she patted her horse causing it to gallop forwards, down the slope, the second rider following in her wake.

* * *

><p>"As we all know we have a guest arriving today," called Uther over the busy hall that morning.<p>

Everyone was gathered there upon Uther's command, even Merlin was stood at Gaius's side watching the stern King give news on the new arrival to Camelot.

The young wizard gave a loud yawn as the old physician at his side nudged him in the ribs, giving him a warning look.

"Lady Esme will be joining us to stay for a while," continued Uther. "Her father is a very good friend of mine and has sent Esme to stay with us while he defends his lands north of the border. I shall be riding out to met him this morning and if all goes to plan he should be joining us within the week."

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the warm, morning sun to drench is features.

He had been up all night and not had a wink's sleep. Arthur had told him at sundown yesterday that all of his armour had needed polishing, leaving Merlin no choice but to complete the arduous deed giving to him.

Now he could think of nothing better than to be back in his comfortable bed in Gaius's chambers. He couldn't care less about another snooty visitor to the castle.

"I have had word that she has just arrived so I would like you all to be as welcoming as possible," said Uther with a nod, before shooting a sideways look at his son. "Especially you Arthur. A alliance between our two families could be a very good thing…if you understand my meaning."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He understood his father's meaning alright, he was trying to set him up with yet another daughter of a family friend. But Arthur knew that if he wanted to get married it would be for love and nothing else.

He chanced a glance over at Gwen who was stood at the side of the chamber, the sun trickling across her face.

She was so beautiful when she wore her hair down like that…or up….or any style she wanted really…

"….Arthur…." came a sudden voice waking him from his thoughts. "…Arthur.."

The young prince turned to stare at is father.

"Arthur…Camelot is under your rule for the next few days…I trust you do well," said Uther patting his son on the back.

"I will father," said Arthur with a nod as Uther swept from the room along with several Knights, the chamber's inhabitants bowing as he went.

There was an awkward pause as everyone slowly turned back to Arthur, who gave a forced grin and clapped his hands together.

" Right then….yes…well, um, you all heard my father…try and be as accommodating to Lady Esme as possible and we'll all do fine…yes…I'm sure…"

He gave an uncomfortable gulp as the doors to the chamber swung open once more and a herald stepped inside.

"My Lord, Lady Esme has arrived," said the Herald in a booming voice.

"Very good, send her in," said Arthur in his most authoritative voice.

It was a long moment before the door was held open and two figures entered the long room.

Merlin, who was nudged in the side a second time by Gaius, blinked open his eyes and stared around.

Striding into the room were two young women. The first was a short girl, with mousy brown hair and large green eyes. This must be Lady Esme thought Merlin, glancing down at her elaborate purple dress and cloak.

But it was the second figure that caught Merlin's eye.

A second girl clothed in a much more humble blue dress followed closely behind Lady Esme. She had dark blonde hair that seemed to glint where the sunlight caught it. She kept her head bowed but glanced up just for an instant, staring around the room with pretty hazel eyes.

He saw her eyes rove over Arthur and Lady Morgana before she turned to face the crowds at her side. And in the slightest of moments her eyes met with his.

Merlin felt his heart start to pound ferociously within his chest.

He saw her blush before glancing quickly away, as she came to stand close by the Lady Esme.

"Ah Lady Esme," said Arthur charmingly, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it. "It is so good of you to visit us here in Camelot."

The princess gave a nod but said nothing.

Arthur glanced awkwardly at Morgana.

"Um, I trust your stay with us will be a good one…and if there is anything you need please let us know…I know it must be difficult being away from your home a such troubled times," uttered Arthur caringly.

Lady Esme glanced up at him nervously. "Th-Thank you," she murmured, forcing a smile.

"Okay then…" said Arthur with a cough, gesturing Gwen over quickly. "Well I'll get Guinevere over here to show you and your handmaid to your rooms. Then my father has suggested we go for a ride this afternoon."

Lady Esme shot a wide-eyed glance at her handmaid who kept her head bowed before turning back towards Arthur. "Th-That would be nice," she said in a high-pitched voice.

Arthur forced a grin as Gwen curtsied and led the way out of the hall, Esme and her maid following quickly behind her.

Merlin stared after them as they went.

"Merlin!" came a sudden voice at his side and he swung around.

It was Arthur.

"Are my boots polished?" he demanded, as the large crowd in the hall started to disband.

"Y-Your boots? I thought you said you needed your armour polished," said Merlin with a frown.

"My armour? Why the hell would I need my armour? No was tired, I meant to say my boots."

Merlin gave an angry sigh.

"Don't tell me you haven't polished my boots Merlin," said Arthur raising his eyebrows. "I want them done by this afternoon."

"Which pair?" said Merlin, as Arthur began to walk away.

The young prince swung around to face him, a wicked grin crossing his features.

"All of them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who read, reviewed and alerted the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had turned into a warm sunny day and Merlin, tired of being stuck indoors, having nothing to keep him occupied but polishing Arthur's boots, had taken his cleaning supplies outside to enjoy the weather.<p>

He now sat on the stone steps surrounding the courtyard, working up a slight sweat as he scrubbed a heavy brown boot with a stiff brush.

"You done yet?" came Arthur's sudden voice as the pompous Prince strolled into view.

Merlin gave him a simpering smile before he caught sight of the party behind Arthur.

Lady Esme walked along after the Prince, her long purple dress trailing behind her. She seemed to stumble slightly on the long train of fabric but Merlin barely noticed this.

His eyes were on the young woman at Esme's heel. Her handmaid.

He watched as she nudged Lady Esme forwards, urging her to Arthur's side.

"Right then are we ready for a ride?" said Arthur a little unenthusiastically. "Morgana? Would care to join us?"

Morgana who was stood chatting to Gwen near to the small party gave a smirk.

"No I think I'll give it a miss," said Morgana holding back a laugh, as she stared over at Lady Esme who was biting her nails nervously.

Arthur gave a sigh. "Very well then,' he said in a sharp tone as he took Esme's hand and helped her up onto a horse.

Merlin watched as Lady Esme and her handmaid spoke in hushed whispers as Arthur climbed onto his own steed.

He gave a loud ahem, causing Esme to jump in fright.

"Shall we?" he uttered. And with that the pair rode off at a trot, through the castle gates.

Merlin watched as Morgana, Gwen and the knights headed back towards the castle.

But one figure stood alone staring after the retreating figures on horseback.

Lady Esme's maid.

Merlin stood at once, leaving Arthur's boots and the scrubbing brush abandoned on the steps as he ran down into the courtyard, stopping mere feet away from the girl.

She turned towards him as he stumbled, catching his breath.

"Hi," he said awkwardly as she took a step back. "I'm Merlin."

The young woman's face softened as she gazed up at him, shielding her eyes against the sunlight.

"I'm….Mavis..." she said with a smile as Merlin's heart began to pound once again. "Lady Esme's handmaid."

"Yes, I saw you in the hall earlier. Did Guinevere show you to your rooms okay?" asked Merlin in a friendly tone.

"Yes…..my Lady's room is beautiful…..a-and I've been placed in the small chambers at the end of the corridor. They're a bit sm-"

"-HUGE!" said Merlin cutting across her. "Most of the servants at the castle would give their right arm for a chance to stay in a room like that. There are rumors the pillows are actually duck-down!"

Mavis blushed and shook her head, before forcing a nervous smile.

"Oh yes, I-It should be lovely…" she uttered, glancing at the floor.

An awkward silence fell between them, as Merlin scuffed his feet on the dusty ground.

"So do you work in the castle?" she asked in a quiet voice, walking forwards to stand in the shade.

Merlin followed suit as the pair walked around the edge of the castle wall.

"Yes, I work for Prince Arthur," he said with a nod. "He's a bit of arse but at least I'm never bored."

He gave a nervous sort of laugh, but Mavis looked shocked, her eyes widening into orbs.

"You'd speak of your Prince in such a way?" she said taking a small step back.

"Oh no," uttered Merlin raising his hands in defense. "I mean he's not all bad. He does give me the afternoon off every now and then…"

He gave a smile, which Mavis shortly returned blushing slightly.

"Perhaps…well….perhaps sometime…" muttered Mavis, gazing down at her feet. "…if you get an afternoon off you could give me tour….of Camelot….unless you're busy that is….I mean I'd completely understand if you didn't want to…"

"No Id love to!" said Merlin quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly as Mavis gave another smile.

"Great…" she said biting her lip.

"How about now?" blurted Merlin without even thinking.

Mavis gave a small frown glancing over at the numerous boots and cloths still lying on the steps only a few feet away from them.

"Aren't you…busy?" she asked with a grin as Merlin looked over his shoulder at the pile of work he still had yet to complete.

"What? That?" he said giving a nonchalant shrug. "No it's not really important…I'll just do it later."

Mavis grinned. "Ok then…as long as you're sure," she said in a quiet voice as the pair turned on their heels and made their way out of the castle gates that their master and mistress had both gone through only mere minutes before.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come soon.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
